


Stupidity

by MildlyInsane



Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyInsane/pseuds/MildlyInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're living everyone's dream."<br/>"You have absolutely no reason to complain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately named "Ridge is hella angst".
> 
> Thanks to my friend Pep for being of ABSOLUTELY NO HELP WHATSOEVER and my girlfriend Acadya for forcing me to write and not scroll through Tumblr.

_“You’re living everyone’s dream!”_

The words echo in his head as he slams his fist into the wall, sweat dripping from his forehead. It was bullshit, all of it, everything they say. Stupidity, they are all idiots. They don’t _know_ , they don’t _know_ what it is like to be like this.

_“You have absolutely no right to complain.”_

His days are filled with just helping them, why? Why does he help them? It’s not like they want his help, and it’s not like Ridge truly enjoys it. It’s fine, just better than doing absolutely nothing.

_“You’re immortal, you have everything, you are a fucking god, for Christ’s sake!”_

It’s like they think he wants to be who he is. Immortality is stupid and hopelessly boring, and the “everything” comes with a price that he has to pay for with blood and screams. Being a god is pointless, as is his life. Not that he can change that, he’s tried and it just inflicts more pain on himself and it’s stupid.

_“What are you complaining about, the fact that you can do anything you want? What a pain that must be.”_

Everything has its limitations, limitations stricter than even Xephos has.

_Xephos_. It’s so _stupid_ , that he gets praised as perfect, that he is supported by everyone, that he was an alien and yet he was accepted. Unlike Ridge.

Ridge is why they haven’t died yet, why they live the life that they live. And yet they refuse to accept him, going so far as to insult him. Why? Why, why, why?

It could be his father. He’s heard them mention it, whispers when they think he can’t hear them. He always hears them, though. And it always hurts.

_“You don’t even care. Why do you come here, just to smirk and fuck everything up, like always?”_

The problem is that he cares about these people’s stupid opinions. Emotion, one of the only stupid things he got from whatever lady Notch fucked to make him. Emotions, pointless and yet he has them. He tries to hide them, succeeding more than often, but it always leaks out whenever he’s alone. You can’t hide them inside of you forever, and he hates them for that reason.

And it’s not like he tries to fuck up everything, he tries, he really does. But he isn’t perfect, despite what they all seem to think. And it’s idiotic.

_“Why don’t you ask your father? I mean, he is the fucking ruler and creator and god of everything.”_

They bring up Notch sometimes when he’s around, and the way they all cast their eyes towards him makes him wonder if they do it purposely. To see him flinch, to him grit his teeth and tighten. The slips of fear and anger in his eyes and in his words as he asks them to avoid the subject.

They never do, of course. They casually continue, watching Ridge with an amused smirk. It’s as if they don’t even realize how much it hurts, how it’s horrible and painful and they just continue. And yet, they say that he is the terrible one, the evil one. And, while he cannot deny the fact that he enjoys evil more than the alternative, it doesn’t leave them as innocent.

_“Evil, you are. Purely hateful and evil.”_

He was trained to be stone cold, using his powers on a regular basis to destroy and to play with and to use. He doesn’t, why? To spare their lives, to try and be better, to be like them. And he gets punished for it, gets burned and scarred and hit for it. And it’s idiotic, and it’s painful, and he wants more than anything to just end it all. All the torture, all the stupidity, just wants to run away from the view of everyone.

And he can’t.

_“Just, just leave. Just leave, and never come back, please. Leave.”_

He can feel the breathy anger in Xephos’s voice even now, the shaky pointing away. The tight lipped faces around him, as if everything was his fault.

It’s stupid, they’re stupid, they’re stupid and hypocritical and idiotic and hopelessly wrong about everything.

And yet it still hurts, despite the fact that they are wrong and it’s all just stupid.

Ridge takes a sharp breath in and slams his fist against the wall, again and again and again as his breathing becomes ragged and his face wet.

Stupid.


End file.
